


And the Devil Makes Three

by nausicaa82



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six years after Thor watched in horror as Loki was killed by The Void. He had grieved, he had learned to continue on living, but he was still incomplete. While fighting a difficult battle alongside the Avengers on Earth, Thor was given a bargain he couldn't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Devil Makes Three

"I hate magic," Tony growled through clenched teeth for the fourth time that fight. However, because of said magic, no one had heard him through the comms this time either. It had taken hours to draw The Enchantress out, and The Avengers were starting to show the wear of fighting the demons and monsters she had conjured throughout the streets of Chicago. She had made every effort to split the team apart and unable to communicate with each other.

When Steve saw the streak of red and green flying through the air and then crash in a near by alley, he snapped the neck of the creature wrestling with him and starting running in that direction. She was a formidable foe even for a god, and he was sure as hell going to back up the man he loved. Out of habit, he tried again to use the comms.

“Avengers, Thor has Enchantress in the Skinner Alley, let’s take care of this fountain head before anything else…” he couldn’t finish his sentence as he came upon them. Thor had her pinned against the brick wall, their bodies close, but it was clear who was really the one in control. She leaned in closer to his ear, but Steve could still hear her whispered bargain.

“Let me go, Thunder Bringer, and I will give you what your heart desires most. I know how much you yearn for it. You may try to fill the void with battle, and drink, and your little blond toy, but it remains there calling to you.”

She kissed Thor’s cheek, and for the slightest moment, Steve lost his composure, feeling again inadequate of the love Thor had professed for him over and over. The shadow of a doubt that the Asgardian would one day leave him for someone more worthy growing darker.

“Silence! You have no idea what my heart desires,” Thor spat, and The Enchantress whispered one word into his ear that caused him to loosen his grip and back away. Steve started a full on sprint to them. He knew she was playing a trick on Thor, but before he could reach them, she had vanished in a puff of emerald smoke, and Thor was on his knees, hunched over, his back to Steve.

“ _...these fucking monster of the week situations and I used to spend my free time with Maxim models and..._ ”

“Iron Man!?” Steve touched at his ear.

“ _Cap! Thank God these things are working again— my Slimer just disappeared._ ”

“Slimer?”

“ _Gooey monster, Captain. Mine just vanished, too,_ " Hawkeye clarified.

“ _All’s clear on my street; Thor, did you get her?_ " Black Widow asked, but Thor didn’t speak.

“I think she left,” Steve answered for him, tentatively reaching out to touch his beloved’s shoulder while turning off his comm with his other hand. “Are you ok?”

Thor’s cape was pulled over his arm, and he looked up to Steve with a single tear streaming down his cheek.

“I am sorry, Steve. I could not resist the temptation.” Immediately Steve was shaking his head, the kiss had really been nothing, something already forgotten, something not worthy of Thor’s obvious anguish.

“ _What temptation? What are you talking about, Thor?_ " Iron Man asked over Thor’s ear piece. Steve kneeled beside Thor and slowly pulled back the red fabric covering his arms to reveal a small baby cradled in his arm, peacefully sleeping. Steve’s jaw dropped and before Thor answered, Steve put his hand over Thor’s mouth.

“Just a misunderstanding. If all areas are clear, let’s get back to the Helicarrier for a debrief and see if The Enchantress is still in any place where we can track her.” He then reached up to turn off Thor’s comm.

“I am sorry, Steven. I just wanted this so badly.”

“A baby? We could have adopted a baby or had a surrogate carry—”

“No. Not a baby.”

“What?”

“I missed him. I…” Thor trailed off, looking down at the dark wisp of down on top of the child’s head. Steve could hardly get a breath as he put the pieces together. When Thor met his eyes once more, Steve couldn’t say the name out loud, but instead he just mouthed “Loki?” Thor nodded then brought the baby’s head to his lips, kissing his soft temples.

The distant wail of sirens announced the first responders and S.H.I.E.L.D. getting closer to the scene for clean up and containment. Steve quickly unfastened Thor’s cape.

“We have to figure this out before they find out or they’ll…” Steve didn’t want to finish this sentence, and the flash of rage in Thor’s eyes showed that he knew how Steve would have finished it. Without another moment’s hesitation, Thor swaddled the baby and placed him in Steve’s arms, then called for Mijlonir a few feet away.

The last time Steve had held a baby, it had been during the USO tour, she had been wailing and the whole situation awkward. But this time, even with the stakes a thousand times more serious than just a bad photo, Steve felt at ease. It seemed natural to support his head and bottom, and he would have sworn the calm child actually cooed at him.

“Urgent matters require me back in Asgard, and I am taking the Captain with me,” Thor quickly announced over his comm before taking it and Steve’s completely off and dropping them to the ground.

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost!” he commanded and pulled Steve closer to his side. As the rainbow appeared, a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents turned the corner to see them. Steve held the bundle tighter to his chest and in a flash, the trio was gone.


End file.
